a new pet
by TheLittieRedWolf
Summary: sasuke a snobby cold hybrid narutoa goofy sweet hybrid unslved emotions wishes and dream ect


There's something about this hybrid

God damn it kakshie were the fuck did you put me shampoo. The leopard yelled at his master.

Oh is the kitty cat mad. Kakashi said mocking his pet.

Shut the fuck up and till me before I call iraka and till him all about your new stash of porn books what were they called agene oh yeah

Fine, fine third shelf middle bath room. He said giving in.

Sasuke what do you think about getting a new pet for you another hybrid what do you think. He said preparing himself for a lashing.

What's my limit? The raven asked suppressing his master.

You don't have one why what do you have in mind.

I'm not sure but no matter what I'm not getting some moron I what a purebred like myself. He said stocking off to the bathroom.

Will that's was really wired. The one eyed man said shaking his head will walking down the hallway.

Later that day

Sasuke hurry up and find one.

Come your ass down let me ask the management. The boy said walking in to the back room.

Do you have any purebreds. Sasuke asked.

Will there are a couple we keep for breeding and there is couple that are a bit young. And as on cue, tauk, a little pet cried hiding behind the man will two wolf hybrids came running after him.

What did he do now? the man said.

What didn't he do! The bigger pet yelled.

Come down riue. The man said pushing the small pet off his leg. Where going to have to get rid of him. He said looking at the two older hybrids.

What is he. I Said studding the small boy he seemed to by a cat or maybe a Lion.

His a uzumaki a purebred Egyptian and red fox or better known as the fire fox. He really is a beautiful but his to much trouble to keep around.

And he was right the boy was indeed beautiful wide blue eyes, wild blonde hair, tan skin, slim body, large mouth, chunky cheeks that will turn in to a strong jaw line when he gets older, whisker mark which were extremely rare to see. Orangey red ears and tell with white tips. The boy was something else nothing about this hybrid was normal not the eyes not the skin not the hair or the whiskers.

How much is he. i said not taking my eyes off him.

50,000 yen but his worth it he abele of caring a child and he's very smart he might be dense and troublesome and a smart ass but he's got a good head

Let me talk to my owner. I said turning to the door.

You're a hybrid where's your tall and ears. He said shocked at what I just said.

Right here. I said pulling down my huddle reviling my ears and waving my tell to show them it wasn't part of my jacket.

Oh what breed are you? The man said suddenly very curies.

A purebred Leopard uchiha.

Then you should daftly get him he'll be goes in to heat when his a year old.

Who old are you little guy? I said getting eye level with him.

He's five months old and his name is naruto.

Can I spend some time with him before till my owner I what him to be sure.

Of cores I'll just go till him for you. The man said walking out the door.

So can you say anything yet. I said tickling him casing him to burst out laughing. Uh can you, I said will he rapid his tell casing me to fall on top of him making him laugh even harder.

Smiling I got up walking towards the door yeah I defiantly like him and his crazy personality.

Kakashi I what him. I said sitting down in a chair across the room from him.

And you do know how much he cost. He said gridding his teeth. I simply nodded. Do I have any other chose.

No you don't I'll call tsunade to make a appointment for his shots.

Sasuke I better not hear form your teachers for the next month do you hear me. he said slamming down the pen.

And sasuke I saw you. He whispered were only I could hear.

You saw what.

I saw you smiling like that little fox is the gratis thing to ever walk the earth it looks like we just might end up breeding you after all.

No and don't bring it back up agene!

Oh I will when what you say his name was..

Naruto…

Ya when naruto gets old enough to understand what it means I'm going to till him that the only reason you got him was case you got a tint for him. He know he was going to end up pissing sasuke off enough to were hr jumps him.

Kakashi I might have been tot to act like a good pet that doesn't mean I am a good pet. I said baring my fangs.

Okay lets get him home. He said clapping his hands together.

That's what I thought.

In the car

Sit stile naruto. I said placing my hands on his lap to make him stop jumping.

Sasuke keep your hands to yourself. Kakashi said snickering.

Wazzz thaetc meeen? Naruto said out of the blue.

So you can talk you little moron.

It means he's got a tint for you naruto.

Kakshie I swear I'm going to hurt you.

Yoth meeen foz chambing. He said cutely.

No I mean his dick, but he never got to finish the sentence. Sasuke come down aww crap don't bite me bad leopard.

DON'T BITE. Naruto screamed.

Oh that was so cute. Kakashi yelled.

What so your studier was fake you little weasel, I'm going to kill you.

Whaz a stuber. he said I guess he really did have speech problems it just wasn't as clear when he screamed.

Its not a studier it's a speech impediment. Kakashi created his pet.

Naruto why did you tell me not to bite Kakashi he was making a joke about you, you know.

Trzts me I lurd noz to bite az tauks shob thz bite bakks. He said rubbing his side like there was a wound there.

So you can speak.

Yup.

But you have a impendent.

Impeeendmeenntt.

Yeah your getting good at talking. I said patting his haed laughing at his attempt to bite my hand

No touchy. He potted which was rather cute.

Okay guys were here, he said turning around looking at us, sasuke why don't you show naruto to his room.

Yeah sure come on dobe get you're stuff.

He didn't say one word walking up the stairs I wasn't expecting him to but I still hoped.

Sake I don't like sleeping bye myself, he said very slow taking his time making sure each letter was right while he climbed on his bed.

Why.

Nigtmarzs. He said cocking his head to one side and blinking cutely than he started to shudder.

Come oh don't do that I'm not good at crying damnit. I rapid my arms around his small waist burring my face in his neck casing a wave of thoughts, snits, visions, and fillings to fill my head what did they mean but right now I don't care?

Naruto smelt so good he smelt like oranges, sunshine, and something else but it was the best thing I ever smelt in my whole life. It made me wonder what he tastes like.

I'm sure he wont mind a little pick or a nip, or a lick I can just say that's who I show who I'm filling yeah like when I'm mad I can touch him in cretin place and when I happy I can do something else and just say don't till Kakashi case he'll get jealous.

Wait what I'm I thinking I'm not like this I don't like no one I'm asexual why did I even get this stupid fox yeah were only two years apart and he Is cute, sexy, adorable, sexy. Tantalizing, sexy. And precious and his has a great personality.

So I got up, leaving him alone on his bed

Kakashi go see what up with that little idiot he was crying when I left.

Why the fuck did you make him cry sasuke.

I'm going to bed. I said turning the corner to go to the third floor.

Naruto.

The leopards a jerk. He thought angry at the cat for making him cry than after acting like he cared just left with no warning like he did something wrong he might not be able of speaking right but he sure could under what they were saying and what it meant he was smarter than most humans he just never had to talk so his throat wasn't use to be being used and it hurt to say Curtin ting if he said them right he thought rubbing away the tears.

Naruto are you okay. The one eyed man said poking his head in.

Nodding to show he was fine.

Don't take it personal sasukes like that with ever one. He said walking over to the bed.

Another nod to answers.

Naruto I what you to know something sasuke doesn't like most people it's his nature to be will a ice prick but don't ever tell him I told you that he hates that nick name, he said nudging me, but he likes you a lot I think he likes you more than just a friend but he just won't admit it naruto do you like sasuke I promise I won't tell him.

I just shrugged, to say the truth I really didn't know what I thought of him. but I didn't say it out loud.

if you need anything just till me my rooms at the end of the hallway. He said walking towards the door. Night. He said as he closed the door.

Night. I said straining my voice I'm sure it came out sketchy.

I wonder what sasuke is doing. I thought as I caroled under the covers hoping the nightmares wouldn't come tonight.

Sasukes pov

Stupid fox why did I even agree to get another hybrid.

I wonder why this fox is so different from all the other hybrids I never felt so I don't know compelled to be close to someone I never had this need to fill their touch smell their skin hear their voice and what's up with his voice it sounds so heavenly I don't get it he thought flipping on his stomach worrying about the dreams that were sure to come about the little blonde hybrid.

Ahh the morning the one part of the day that is all mine all to myself. The one part of the day that makes it worth getting up.

Reaching up to rub the sleep up the sleep out of my eye. Thumb, thumb, thumb, thumb.

Come your ass down naruto. I could hear Kakashi yell from the kitchen apparently today was going to be a long one.

I hate this house in the morning it's too big and I often get lost but be sides that it makes too much nose as Kakashi would say its stretching it bones. I thought as I walked down the massive stairs.

Why can't you guy behave like human begins. He said cranky.

I'm not a human ice prick. The little blonde boy said.

Naruto don't say that and you aren't even suppose to be talking tsunade said your throat is going really going to start hurting if you keep straining it like that.

What time is it. I said sliding in to chair.

One, me and naruto have gone to tsunade's and got his shots and got him checked out it turns out he can talk just fine his tough just isn't use to used so much its amazing for his age . And now you have to take him cloth shopping and yes you're going to have to use the plastic to get him some cloth case he's about to start growing like a hours.

What why do I have to do it.

Because you're his master you're the owner of him so you're going to have to take care of him you might what to hurry you have to go and get his choler I think you might like it. And with that he left the kitchen leavening us alone.

We need to leave in about a hour. He said walk to his room I jess to change.

Naruto's pov

I cant believe his my master can hybrids own other hybrids.

I take pride in what i look like as you can see tight gray jeans black boats Origen and gray sweater I guess I can't were my uzumaki choler since I was now the pet of will I guess a uchiha, I'm guessing kakshie most likely got me one with a bell I know tauk had told him about my hatred towards anything to do with cats and to believe my master is one and I thought he was different.

Hurry up or I'm going to leave you behind, he said from outside of my door.

sasuke pov

Fine! The fox said running over to the door his footsteps heard clearly threw the door.

Opening his door the leopard took in naruto he really was will something else the way he dressed made him look like he was sex on legs it was a dark thought to be thinking but it was true.

What are you looking at teme. He almost grilled out at the older hybrid.

Nothing dobe but we do need to get going like now. The older leopard said dangling a pair of shiny new keys.

I thought hybrids weren't allowed to drive. The little fox said his eyes fallowing the set of keys apparently he liked shiny things so the leopard jingled the keys faster making the younger boy sway with them it was rather cute it gave him the appearance of a cat hybrid.

Kitty like the keys? He said mocking the fox.

I'm not a cat ass hole. He said storming off.

But you look so cute like that it almost seem like you are. Are you? I said laughing.

Walking out the door, what you are doing, I said it seemed like he was pouting.

Can hybrids even drive? He said leaning agents Kakashi's car.

Nope and were not taking that one. I said pushing the unlock button to a shiny new 2010 Mercedes with red flames on top of the black paint job, new clean reams, and deep blue leather seats.

Were taking that one? He aid running over to the car like a mother who just saw her child for the first time.

Like it, I said laughing at the little kits love for shiny thing.

He looked up at me eyes wide. I think I'm in love. He said hugging it tight.

Yeah that was my first reaction too.

He looked up at me and it was like all the sudden he released who he was talking to and opened the door and got in with a grunt.

Are you coming. He said just as he closed it in my face.

It was noon when we got to the store to pick up naruto's coaler.

I'm here to pick up my pets coaler. I told the men hoping he won't notes is that I myself is a pet, pulling up my hood to hid my ears and made sure my tall didn't wage.

And your name is. The elder men said smiling warmly.

Uichai sasuke my pets name is naruto.

Oh it is just now finishing. He said walking in to the other door. Will I go and get it why don't you go and get your pet to make sure it fits him. He said eyeing me up and down.

Thank you I will. I said walking out the door not even noticing that my hood had fell showing his ears.

Naruto I need you to come inside to try your coaler on. I said tapping at the window with the tips of my fingers like a spider.

No reaction. I taped harder.

Still no reaction.

Naruto wake the fuck up. I screamed. That got a reaction out of him.

What. He yelled back startled I forgot the car has pretty much sound proof.

Sorry but you have to go inside to try on your coaler. I said hands falling from the windows.

Oh oaky um just let me get out. He said reaching for the handle but stopped and looked out of me I released I was still leaning on the door.

Oh sorry. I said agene I felt like a moron for the way I was acting.

Sometimes I fill like I'm the really moron some mutt hybrid it always makes me fill like a retarded monkey.

Are you coming or not teme? He said standing at the door waiting for me.

Dobe watch how you're talking to, after all I am your master. I said smirking at him.

Whatever. He said walking up to the door.

Naruto comedown it was a joke. I said walking in rushing after him.

I am. He said not turning around to face me.

It had seemed like he had gone from wanting to be my friend to hating my guts over night.

Hey I don't know what I did but I haven't been acting any different to you than I act to anyone else if not better. I said grapping his shoulders making it almost impossible to move.

Whatever let's just get this over with. He said wiggling out of my grasp turning around to face me.

Sasuke you need to pull up your hood. He said reaching behind my head pulling up my hood. He was so close to my face I could smell him sunshine and organs. It was so tempting to just move just a little were are lips would meet.

Naruto you're really tall for your age. I said putting my hand on his shoulders slowly leaning in.

Sasuke we need to go okay. He said looking me in the eyes making me stop right in my path giving me look that said it all.

yeah lets go inside. I said looking past him at the door.

Um is every thing ok sir. The man at the counter asked in a tone that made me think he was thinking the same thing I was.

Yeah um is his coaler done?

Yes here it is, he said sliding the box cross the table.

I watched naruto open the box slowly his facial expressions change.

It's nice. He Whispered barley able to hear him.

Why don't you try it on. The man said in a tone that mad you want to do it.

Um yeah. He said picking up the coaler. It was nice blue and organ leather with a small uichai crest hanging from the tight cooker looking coaler.

Can you get it? I said taking the coaler out of his hands.

Here let me do. Running my hand across his neck before tucking the leather strap in the buckle.

Um it's a little tight is it supposes to be this tight. He said sliding his over the smooth crest hanging from the sinter of the coaler.

Yes sir, Mr. Hatakie came and made sure we had it done that why. He said rubbing the back of his hand.

Will it does look good on you. I said staring at the cooker wrapped around of his tan neck of my pets tan neck.

Yeah I do like it I'm really glad there's no bells I can't stand bells . He said lifting the crest so he could see it.

So how much is it. I said pulling out the card.

From there they left the store and a few hours letter we arrived home.

And teme you know that lady was like raping you with her eyes it was to funny. He said walking in to the door behind me.

Well its your fault for taking me shirt off. I said closing the door.

Will I didn't believe you when you said you had a six pack I mean come you a lazy ass cat with a six pack. He said laughing.

His laugh was nice it was warm and hyper not deep but not shrill.

Ok I get what you mean. I said laughing at the thought of me really exercising.

Oh my god your laughing what happened did you to fuck him or something what. Kakshie screamed staring at the end of the hall why.

That just made naruto laugh even harder


End file.
